Sasuke's Frustration
by JadeElements
Summary: There's been a new order and now all the teams are supposed to have 4 members! Newly graduated genins are added to the existing teams. Who's this new person on team 7 and why is Sasuke frustrated with him? Warnings: SasuNaru M/M Slight OOC on Sasuke's part.
1. Chapter 1: The New Member

**Ok…I read back through this fic recently…and I was severely irritated with myself. So I chose to rewrite it a bit. All the typos and lack of detail irritated me. lol ^^;**

****Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, wish I did. Oh god how I wish I did. XD**

**Main Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Yuuri (my char.), Kakashi, Sakura (not so much though)**

**Sub Characters: Ino, Shikamaru, Iruka, Tsunade and others that I see fit.**

***Summary*: There's a new order out and now all the teams are supposed to have 4 members! Newly graduated genins are added to the existing teams. Who's this new person on team 7 and why is Sasuke frustrated with him?**

**Setting: Takes place 2 years after team 7 became genins.**

***!*!Yaoi!*!***

**Sasuke's Frustrations**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Member

Team seven was gathered in their usual meeting spot waiting for their sensei who had a very, very bad habit of being late. In turn, he would then of course, lie about his whereabouts upon arrival. Sasuke looked up to the spot that Kakashi usually poofed in at and thought for a moment.

"He's later than he usually is," he stated nonchalantly.

"Pshh…that eiro-sensei is probably off reading one of his perverted books," Naruto replied in disgust, his nose turning up at the thought.

The three heard a familiar 'poof' and looked up to find their sensei staring down at them with the apologetic look that always adorned his face when he was late.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to be late, but all the Jounin had a last minute meeting established by the Hokage."

Sakura and Naruto both pointed at him and began to yell in unison, "You're la-" but then they stopped before finishing and looked at each other. It just now registered what Kakashi had said.

"Wait…that actually sounded like a legitimate reason…" Sakura said surprised.

"But this is Kakashi..." Naruto responded with a confused look on his face.

'Am I really that bad?' Kakashi thought to himself with a sweat drop on the back of his head. He supposed he shouldn't be so surprised by their antics.

"What was the meeting about?" Sasuke seemed to ask out of nowhere, breaking them all from their thoughts.

"Ah, glad you asked," Kakashi said as he jumped down from his perch. "The Hokage has announced that there is to be a fourth member added to every team. She explained her reasons and they seemed pretty sound to us Jounin, so we all agreed."

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. Their jaws seems to hit the ground.

"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER TEAM MEMBER! CAN'T WE JUST REPLACE SASUKE WITH THE NEW PERSON?!" Naruto screamed out in an angry outburst.

'Does he really hate me that much?' Sasuke thought sadly, looking away from the group.

"Now now, Naruto. Don't bite my head off. It was Tsunade-sama's decision. Besides, I think it'll be good for you guys. He's very talented. I hear he was this year's number one rookie from the academy, so he couldn't be that bad. In fact why don't you find out for yourselves?"

The three looked at him in confusion. They looked around and suddenly saw movement out of the corner of their eyes. They trained their eyes to look in the direction the movement was coming from.

"Come on out Yuuri, they won't bite. Well, Naruto might, but you don't have to worry about the other two." Kakashi said to the person in the tree behind him.

Yuuri jumped down from the tree to stand in front of the group, looking off to the side a bit. He had shoulder length white hair and blood red eyes. He wore his headband around his neck. Its band was an unusual color. It was white. The white haired boy was clad in a tight dark grey tank top with a blue Konoha leaf on the back that threatened to show his slim, toned stomach if he raised his arms up over his head. He had three blue belts that hung at different lengths around his waist; the bottom most one having a silver pendant with a Konoha leaf on it. The young ninja had on skin fitting black pants and white boots that went up to his knees. His hands were adorned with elbow length white gloves with a silver plate on the back of the hand. At the top of the glove from the elbow to the middle of the bicep, was a section of netting. Needless to say, he stuck out. In fact, he stuck out almost as bad as Naruto did with his ridiculous orange jump suit. He wasn't like anybody they had ever seen before.

Sakura blushed a little as she looked him over. 'My, he is attractive.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke just stared blankly at him, giving no response or sign of interest at all towards the teen.

Naruto on the other hand….

"WOW! You look so cool! You're name is Yuuri right? Wanna go train together?!"

Sasuke growled in response to Naruto's sudden outburst. He glared at the new Genin in front of him with a look of death in his eyes. If looks could kill, Yuuri would be dead ten times over right now.

Yuuri stared at Naruto a little surprised at his interest in him and then he noticed Sasuke. 'My my, he must be jealous that this vibrant little loudmouth wants to hang out with me.' He returned Sasuke's glare with a smug smirk and a look that said 'I know you're little secret now'. Sasuke turned away from him fuming. Nobody else seemed to notice for they were all caught up in greeting and talking with the new addition to their team.

"So? You wanna go train?" Naruto said, waiting expectantly for the answer.

"Sure, I'll train with you. I wanna see what you've got," he said almost hinting that he meant something else while looking directly at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't like how he said that at all….not one bit. Naruto, being too excited at the 'yes', didn't notice the suggestive tone at all.

"Don't you want to know all our names first?" Sakura spoke up meekly, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should know you guys' names. Ok, what are they?" Yuuri said and nodded for Sakura to continue.

"I'm Sakura," she said smiley sweetly at them. Sasuke just about gagged at the sight. " That over there is Sasuke-Kun and the loudmouth is Naruto," she answered.

"I am not a loudmouth!" Naruto said pouting.

'He's really cute when he pouts.' Yuuri thought to himself. He seemed rather taken with his blonde haired companion.

"Yes you are Dobe," Sasuke said mockingly to Naruto. He smirked at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! Shut up Teme! You're just mad because he wants to train with me and not you!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Whatever," he said and turned his back to everyone.

Yuuri laughed. Naruto and Sakura looked over to him a little surprised. He just smiled at them.

"You two are really funny to watch. Now let's go train Naruto," he said and started walking. Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before turning around and running after Yuuri.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Aw…I kinda wanted to spend some more time with him. Damn Naruto, taking him away like that." (A/N: Sakura has gotten over Sasuke a little, but she's still obsessed with him. She just looks at other guys as well now.)

"How dare he…." Sasuke fumed. He resembled something of a bristling cat. Sakura looked at him a little surprised. She was confused at Sasuke's behavior.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked, worried about him.

"How dare he take away **my** Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and then slapped his hands over his mouth realizing that Sakura was still there and the mistake he had just made. He looked over to Sakura, his eyes wide and his hands still over his mouth. 'Shit!' He thought to himself.

"Your….Na…ru…." She stuttered in apparent horror and disbelief.

Sasuke quickly left the scene, jumping off into the nearest tree and running far, far, away from Sakura.

Sakura then proceeded to faint.

* * *

**End Chapter 1! Hope you all liked it. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh, and I should have a picture of Yuuri up in the next chapter. A link to it that is. Sorry it wasn't too long.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring

**Sasuke's Frustration**

Hope everyone liked the last chapter. As I promised, here's a link to a pic I drew of Yuuri. http/24.0.118.71/stuff/Jade/Yuuri.jpg

**Replies to Reviewers: **

Crimson Ninja Itachi: I did give the warning that it's Yaoi and since SasuNaru is my favorite pairing, that's what the story revolves around.

Freakenout: I know it could improve. ; I'm not that good of a writer, but I know I don't suck. XP

Enjoy every one! I hope this chapie will be longer.

"speech"

'thought'

**Chapter 2: Sparring**

Naruto walked silently beside Yuuri all the way to the training grounds. He just couldn't keep his mind from wandering with the questions 'what are his techniques', 'does he have a blood limit', 'what fighting style does he use'. As Naruto pondered these thoughts, Yuuri chose to break the silence.

"So…How long have you been a Shinobi?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Yuuri. He blinked a few times before looking up toward the sky and tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I suppose it'd be two years now. I heard that you were fresh out of the academy."

Yuuri looked to him. "That's correct. So you've been with Sakura and Sasuke all this time?"

"Yep! Sasuke is a baka teme but I guess he's ok sometimes and Sakura-chan is really sweet," Naruto replied.

"Hmm…so I guess there's kind of a rival thing going on with you and Sasuke. It doesn't surprise me that he'd be domineering like he is."

"Domineering? I just think he's frustrating and I swear Mr. Ice Queen has a stick stuck up his ass."

Yuuri laughed at Naruto's name for Sasuke. "Ice Queen huh? So I take it he's distant and doesn't show any emotion?"

"I don't think he even knows what emotions are. He's so cold all the time…But I guess, there are times when he's not so cold," the blonde thought while thinking about the day that they fought Haku.

"See, he has emotions in there somewhere. You just have to know how to get them out. I bet he cares about you," Yuuri said smirking at Naruto and knowing he was right.

"Are you kidding! He doesn't care about me. I'm just a bother to him, that's why I'm gonna prove that I should be accepted by him by kicking his ass!"

Yuuri laughed. 'What a vibrant person. It's no wonder Sasuke likes him so much.' He thought to himself. He looked up to notice that they had reached the training grounds.

"We're here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino walked along the street quietly humming to herself. As she turned the corner into one of the alleys, she noticed something pink on the ground. Then she noticed that it was Sakura and rushed over to her wandering what had happened.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Ino yelled as she shook the girl below her.

Sakura's eyes opened half-way and then she blinked a few times.

"Ino…is that you?"

"Yes, now what happened? Why were you passed out on the ground?"

"I fainted…" Sakura said rather groggily.

"Why? What happened?"

Then, Sakura remembered why she had fainted…and fainted again.

Ino sighed in frustration. She'd just have to take her back to her house. 'What could have happened that she'd faint twice from it?' She thought. Ino picked up the unconscious pink haired girl and walked back to her house. She opened the front door and went to her room, lying Sakura down in the bed carefully. The blonde left the room to go get a glass of water.

A few moments after Ino left, Sakura woke up. She sat up slowly and massaged her forehead a bit. 'Where am I?' She looked around. 'Oh, Ino's house. I guess she decided to take me here after I fainted again.' Just then, Ino walked back into the room.

"Oh, I see you're awake now. Here, have some water, it'll help," she said handing the glass to Sakura. Sakura took a drink of it and sighed.

"I assume that you have a fourth member on your team now correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, we met ours. His name is Yuuri and well, he's quite cute. I dare say he's as cute as Sasuke-kun. Anyway, he asked Naruto to go off and train with him and after they left…Sasuke…" she stopped and took a deep breath so that she wouldn't faint again.

"He what?" Ino inquired.

"Sasuke said….How dare he go off with…**his** Na…Naruto."

Ino looked at her, completely shocked. "What! Are you sure you heard right?"

Sakura nodding her head said, "Yes, I'm very sure. Especially because of Sasuke's reaction when he realized he had said that while I was there. He covered his mouth and went all wide-eyed and then quickly ran off."

Ino then proceeded to faint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke ran through the trees hurriedly to get as far away from Sakura as he could. 'God damn it why the hell did I let that slip in front of her!' he cursed inwardly to himself. Frustrated, he decided to go spy on Naruto and Yuuri. 'He better not try anything. That look in his eyes really pissed me off. I'll kill him if he does anything to Naruto.' He came upon the training grounds to see Naruto and Yuuri standing at the entrance to the training grounds. 'Good, I caught them in time. Now I won't have to search for them.' He silently followed the two as they entered.

"So, where in here do you wanna train?" Yuuri asked an anxious Naruto.

"I know of a good spot! Sasuke and I go there all the time to train. It's near a lake. Come on, I'll show you," the little kitsune said excitedly starting off in the direction of their spot.

Yuuri looked up to a tree behind him. Oh yes, he noticed Sasuke, and boy did that ever piss Sasuke off. 'Good, there's another way to make him jealous.' He chuckle to himself and then began to follow Naruto. Sasuke was not too far behind.

'Damn that bastard. He knows I'm here. And what the hell was with that laugh?' Sasuke seethed as he followed them. They came to a stop in his and Naruto's favorite spot. 'That baka, I can't believe he'd just bring a complete stranger here! This is our spot!' He watched them from a tree as they turned towards each other in the clearing.

"So, do you have any cool blood limits like Sasuke teme does?"

Yuuri laughed. "Yes actually. I have the Hanabi blood limit after all."

"Really? What's it do?"

Yuuri laughed. "You don't know? Ok, I'll tell you. It's kinda of a forbidden blood limit, so I can't use it in battle against anyone but an enemy. But I'll show you part of it and explain it."

Naruto watched him intensely, awaiting the revealing of the blood limit.

Yuuri closed his blood-red eyes and then opened them again. They were now yellow and had the narrow slits of a cat's eye. He looked at Naruto and walked a little closer.

"These eyes, can seduce anyone into my grasp. They become so entranced by them that it allows me to get close for the second part of my blood limit." His canines extended a bit. "It allows me using my chakra to drain out the enemies chakara, thus rendering them useless. I could also just draw blood if I wanted to."

Sasuke watched the scene below him. 'Oh no…not that clan. It had to be that clan! Damn those eyes of his! He's gonna steal my Naruto! And I don't like the way he said the blood just for fun part.'

"Wow! Those are awesome! That would really come in handy!"

Yuuri laughed at the blonde's naivety. 'He doesn't even notice my hints.'

"Yes, I suppose it does. If I really wanted to, I could make it to where you can have extended canines too. It's strangely a blood limit that can be passed to another person. Though I wouldn't be able to pass it fully to anyone, seeing as I'm not that strong yet. The teeth part is about all I can do at my level."

"You can pass it to people? That's so cool! I didn't think you could do that! I want extended canines! How do you pass it to another person?" Naruto said eagerly awaiting an answer from the silver haired youth.

"Well, I'd have to bite you…your neck that is."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. That was it. That was the last straw. If he bit Naruto, he'd have to kick the guy's ass. 'No…don't you dare!'

Naruto looked blankly at Yuuri for a few seconds and then said, "You'd have to bite…my neck?" He looked unsure.

"Well if you want that part of the limit that is. Unless you don't want it…" Yuuri said, dangling the offer in front of him.

Sasuke watched, unable to move from his spot.

Naruto seemed to ponder the thought for a few moments before saying, "Ok! I guess I'll allow it. It seems like it'd be cool. Just try to make it not hurt so much."

"Ok, I'll try," Yuuri smirked knowing that Sasuke was watching intently and knowing that what he was about to do would drive Sasuke mad. 'Oh how fun it is to make him jealous.' He started to close the distance between him and Naruto and walked around behind him when he reached him. Naruto looked a little unsure, but allowed it. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder with one hand and pushed his Jacket out of the way so that he'd have access to the teen's neck. He glanced one more time up to the trees where Sasuke was and then bit into Naruto's neck. Naruto yelped at the pain but let him continue. There seemed to be two small little glows where Yuuri's teeth were and then he pulled away, licking up the blood once before walking back in front of Naruto.

Sasuke fell out of the tree very loudly, hitting several branches on the way down and then hitting the ground with a hard 'thud'. "Itai…." He groaned after he had fallen from shock.

Naruto turned in the direction of the sound shocked at it's suddenness. "What the…What was that?" He ran over to where he heard the sound to find Sasuke lying on the ground eyes squinted from the pain he just experienced.

"Sasuke! Oh my god are you ok? What the hell happened!" he said as he pulled Sasuke up so that he was now leaning forward on his shoulder.

'What the…who's pulling on me…this scent…so familiar…and nice…' Then he snapped from his thoughts realizing who was holding him. His eyes went wide.

"Na..Naruto!"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Yes, it's me, now what happened? Why are you even here?"

Sasuke then realized just how close he was to Naruto and blushed. He new he should move, but he just didn't want to. Then he noticed how close he was to Naruto's neck…that was still bleeding. 'Oh god…doesn't he know how crazy he freaking drives me! His blood is intoxicating…I wonder how it tastes…' and without thinking, he licked the blood from Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" he replied shocked but didn't move from his spot. His eyes dropped, half-lidded. Sasuke had begun to suck at the wound on Naruto's neck giving Naruto a feeling he had never felt before. He slowly moved his hand to the back of Sasuke's head, almost holding it in place as Sasuke continued his assault. Naruto let out a soft moan, dazed by what Sasuke was doing.

"Now now…what do we have here?" Yuuri said walking over to the two.

Snapped back into reality, the two of them quickly realized the position they were in and jumped apart. Naruto was blushing furiously realizing that his pants had gotten tighter and Sasuke still seemed a little dazed, but he was blushing too.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I interrupt you guys?" Yuuri said looking at Sasuke smirking.

Sasuke glared at him. "Go away you bastard. You shouldn't have done that to Naruto."

"Oh, but he wanted me too," he mock pouted. "Besides…it turned out well for you didn't it?" He flashed an evil grin at Sasuke.

Naruto just sat there, blushing and holding his hands over his crotch area.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. I guess we can spar tomorrow Naruto. It's getting kinda late." He turned and walked off, leaving the two alone. 'I wonder if Sasuke will confess now. Too bad if he does. I was really beginning to like Naruto. Oh well, guess I'll have to find another guy.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke cautiously. "Um…why did..you do that?" he asked timidly.

"I…I don't know…I smelt it and…wanted to know what it tasted like…I'm sorry."

"Really? I guess…that's ok," he replied quietly.

"So you're not mad?"

"No…it…kinda…felt good," Naruto said blushing.

"Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I thought it'd be cool. Plus…I've always wanted to know what someone else's blood tasted like. I guess I'm weird for that…"

"I don't think it's weird…" Sasuke looked away from Naruto blushing.

"Hey…you know what? It's not fair that you got to taste my blood and I didn't get to taste yours," Naruto said crossing his arms and staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Did he really just say what he think he did?

"You wan to taste mine?" he asked blushing in surprise.

"Well, yeah…it only seems fair," Naruto retorted. "So can I?" He looked as the raven haired teen hopefully.

'God does he know what he's asking of me! Much less what that's gonna do to me!' Sasuke thought. "S…sure..you can have some…" Sasuke blushed and looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"See! This blood limit thing came in handy."

Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and sat in front of him. "So…how are we gonna do this? Which way do you think would be easier?"

Sasuke's face was beet red now. "Um…you in front I guess.."

"Why are you blushing so much?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"No reason! Just…get on with it," Sasuke said. 'Damn it…keep your thoughts clean Sasuke…keep 'em clean.' He repeated to himself in his head.

"Ok." Naruto leaned forward and moved Sasuke's shirt collar out of the way so that he could get at his neck. For some reason, the pale flesh seemed really appealing to him. Maybe it was the blood limit. He moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck and extended his canines as Yuuri had done earlier. He gently bit down on Sasuke's neck, not wanting to hurt him too much. Sasuke flinched at the pain but relaxed soon after. Naruto then began to suck the blood out of Sasuke's wound, receiving a low moan from Sasuke.

'Dear god, does he know what he's doing to me?' Sasuke thought as he moved his hand to the back of Naruto's head, lightly fisting his hand in Naruto's sun-kissed hair.

'He seems to be enjoying this…but this is getting uncomfortable crouching, so I guess I'll sit down in his lap. That'll make it easier.' Naruto thought, not realizing just what that would do to poor Sasuke. He sat down in Sasuke's lap, straddling him and began to lick as well as suck on Sasuke's neck, lapping up the blood eagerly.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto sat down on him like that. 'God I hope he doesn't feel my erection' he thought as he moaned at Naruto's onslaught.

'Oh god….Sasuke is…enjoying this sexually!' Naruto stopped his assault and looked at Sasuke whose eyes were glazed over and half lidded. Sasuke looked at Naruto and blinked a few times.

"Why…did…you..stop," he said panting. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hard-on pushing against his ass. He blushed.

"Um…Sasuke…why…why are you enjoying this….in…that way…" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke looked at him. 'Shit…he noticed. Might as well tell him.' "Because…I like you Naruto…hell, I'd even go as far as to say that, I love you. I'm in love with you…and I've….wanted this kind of contact from you for a long time now. If you hate me now…I'll understand…" He looked down at the ground a sad look upon his face.

Naruto sat there shocked, not know how to react to this. Nobody had ever loved him before. He never thought anyone would and he sure as hell didn't think it'd be Sasuke.

"Um…I really…don't know how to respond to that…but, I know I don't hate you…I guess…give me a night to figure things out?" He looked at Sasuke, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but he didn't really know if he felt the same.

Sasuke looked a little relieved at his answer though he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. "Ok…It's reassuring to know that you at least don't hate me for it…I guess…we should go home now."

"Yeah, I guess so….Walk me home?"

"Ok."

They both got up and walked towards Naruto's apartment. The walk was completely silent for neither of them really knew what to say to one another. As they reached Naruto's door, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night Naruto."

Sasuke turned and left towards his house, hoping that Naruto would feel the same for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
